A kori Sochiru Story
by Alestriker01
Summary: Historia del encuentro de dos seres que cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas como la conocen, la unión de un Lucario y Ice , un vínculo que enfrentara las fronteras y sus miedos.
1. el inicio del fin

A kori sochiru story

Hola a todos soy nuevo aquí y esta es i primera historia asi que por el momento será corta pero conforme avance los días se irá actualizando espero que lo disfruten

Presentación  
Historia del encuentro de dos seres que cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas como la conocen, la unión de un Lucario y Ice , un vínculo que enfrentara las fronteras y sus miedos.

CAP 1 (Lucario)  
Una noche estrellada, rondaba por el bosque hacia un lago cerca -no tiene sentido que exista, todo lo he perdido, ningún otro Lucario hay, solo yo, Subarashi ronda aún por mi muerte, sólo parare esto borrando mi existencia- 'pensé' , un lobo amigo mío me sigue -Lucario no tienes que hacer esto- me replica.  
-dime porque, por culpa mía tu clan se desmorono y mataron a tus padres, las veces que encontramos a subarashi el estaba a punto de matarte, ahora dime porque no debo de hacerlo- el no contesto al respecto, sólo se acercó a mi me abrazo y susurró -gracias hermano , por estar conmigo, puede que sea tu culpa pero siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas- le contesto igual -lo sé Striker, pero no sé cuánto pueda soportar el dolor que tengo desde aquel holocausto a los Lucario-  
-si lo sé- suelta un profundo suspiro y se separa -hasta luego Lucario- le corre una lágrima mientras me observa -hasta siempre Striker- cada uno siguió con su camino el se retiró, y yo me dirijo al lago para terminar con esto.  
Llego al lago pero veo a alguien más ahí, una chica (zorro) de pelaje blanco de ojos azules creo, nadando, al verla me siento un poco más tranquilo, que tendrá ella que me haga sentir así?. 


	2. recuerdos del ayer

Recuerdos del ayer y encuentros del pasado

Aquí en el bosque es muy tranquilo, puedo vivir sola sin preocupaciones y disfruto mucho de ello, ha pasado mucho tiempo después de lo ocurrido con Shade.

Mi hermano tundra y yo hemos vivido desde entonces, el aun tiene la "manía" de que quiere que este con alguien, aunque no puedo quejarme, siempre me ha ayudado ya que, aun que tenga la magia de hielo, físicamente tengo ciertas dificultades al encarar a alguien y también que no me gusta luchar.

Los chicos que conocido me agradaron pero como amigos, no tengo alguien en especial que me guste, excepto uno. No recuerdo muy bien la razón con la que mis padre y yo nos reunimos con una pareja de lucario con su hijo, que era un riolu, recuerdo que estaba con él y me sentía tranquila con su compañía, se podría decir que es el único que me gusto y no lo podre volver a ver, ya que ocurrió el llamado "holocausto del aura" donde mataron a todos los lucario sin piedad y… no comprendo porque lo hicieron.

La brisa del viento se siente fresca y la noche se ve titilante, será hora que valla al lago como siempre, disfruto mucho esta soledad pero también me gustaría encontrarme con aquel riolu que alguna vez conocí.

-mas tarde en el lago

El reflejo del agua del lago como siempre es maravilloso junto el sentir las brisas del bosque con mi cuerpo descubierto, pero siento algo raro como si alguien me estuviera viendo, volteo y… veo a un lucario.

-"pero cómo es posible!?, no se habían extinguido"- pensé, pero no sentía miedo al verlo, sino que como si lo hubiera visto antes, -"será el?"- pensé, pero si es él en verdad, porque pareciese que no me hubiera conocido, escucho sus pasos al acercarse a mí y yo me acerque a él como si nada amenazador o perverso pensara que me hiciera algo –ehh hola—esa voz, la había escuchado en otra parte, creo que era en el padre de aquel riolu y su mirada noble, si era él como lo recuerdo pero ahora el ya es un lucario.

-hola, mi nombre es ice— porque sonrojo, me siento muy nerviosa cerca de el

-ice, lindo nombre-

-eh gracias-

Pero sigue siendo el riolu que alguna vez conocí


	3. El encuentro cálido de un hogar

El encuentro cálido de un hogar

(Lucario)

Siento que la he visto antes, pero aun si no la conociera me gusta como se ve (descubierta o no).

-que haces por aquí?-

-ehh solo merodeaba por el bosque-

No puedo contarle que iba a suicidarme, pero junto a ella me siento tranquilo como si todo el dolor que tenía se perdiera.

-jeje ya veo-

-si- se ve linda, aunque ella sea un poco más alta que yo, el pelaje blanco con los ojos de un azul nocturno son radiantes, pero que hace alguien como ella en este profundo bosque.

-y que haces por aquí?-

-solo estaba aquí en el lago-

-jeje ya veo, mi nombre es Tyler-

-je, un gusto Tyler, mi nombre es Ice-

Ice, creo que escuche ese nombre antes; –Ice, lindo nombre-

-gracias-

-entonces vives por aquí-

-no muy lejos pero si-

-ok, puedo pasar la noche contigo?-

-sí, vamos- La veo un poco nerviosa pero a la vez entusiasmada cuando me ve, algo que no he percibido en nadie en mucho tiempo.

_ya en casa_

-bien aquí es-

-gracias-

-no hay de que, si quieres algo solo pídemelo, mientras me estaré bañando-

-ok- aquí se siente cálido, me siento seguro aquí, como si aún fuera un pequeño Riolu, será mejor que duerma, me gustaría de conocer un poco más de ella, siento que ella me gusta.

Escucho que llega ella pero no hago nada al respecto, llega ice y yo me levanto para retirarme, me tropiezo y ella me atrapa, siento algo que no puedo describirlo, sonrojamos los dos y simplemente nos besamos, me sentía bien al hacer eso pero luego sentía el miedo a que ocurra lo mismo cuando estuve con striker, me separe de ella un poco nervioso.

-lo siento por lo que paso- me siento apenado por ello pero ella se acerca y toca mi hombro

-no hay nada de que apenarse, en verdad me gustó-

Me desconcerté pero a la vez me alegre por lo que dijo.

-será mejor que durmamos-

-si vamos-

Me siento cálido, pero siento aun eso al estar con ella no sabría describirlo pero sé que se siente bien


End file.
